


The Black Swordsman

by Ei_XV_ivos



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: "What if Kirito was an inter-floor roaming boss" AU - Freeform, Gen, in which Kirito's OPness is somewhat justified - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ei_XV_ivos/pseuds/Ei_XV_ivos
Summary: Dark hair and onyx eyes, no other colour existed on his person, aside from the pale skin and the out of place crystal ice blade accompanying the other blade fitting perfectly among the obsidian.





	The Black Swordsman

It was strange.

Despite being what seemed to be a extremely rare find/boss or whatever. It was strangely underwhelming. The thing wasn't even a two-story sized monster, much less the mob that was the source of Aincard's most far-fetch rumours of a powerful inter-floor roaming boss or that supposedly ≪Unique Sword Skill≫ drop. It was certainly the first of its kind.

It was just a kid. A human kid, the only other instance you'd meet a fake, digital human was with the NPCs. It was jarring, the first time the game has thrown at them a human-looking enemy, in a sense this boss was actually overwhelming in that prospect alone, the thought that it is not just monsters you could be fighting.

Draped in black, two long swords at its back. The bight shades of the viridian forest of the 38th floor, seemingly sucked into the ebony coat. Dark hair and onyx eyes, no other colour existed on his person, aside from the pale skin and the out of place crystal ice blade accompanying the other blade fitting perfectly among the obsidian.

Furthermore it only had two HP bars. Less then even the first floor's boss ≪Illfang, The Kobold Lord≫!, which had three HP bars! An easy win, compared to the hell that are the guardians to the next floor and the floors after.

At least that's what they thought at first.

It was an almost massacre instead, on their side. It wasn't even because of next to unavoidable attacks or special abilities, in fact the guy seem to only use the swords skills available to all players almost as if it was a player himself.

But unlike the players, it perfectly used the system it was apart of. No errors, flawless use and perfect execution. Going in a rate too quick to react to, smoothly using sword skills in a grace benefiting of a master, combos ordered so to give it the biggest advantage, brought down to an art.

By the time they were at their end, they were in the red and not a nick of HP was taken from the black wraith. They were dead wrong from their first impression, overwhelmed to the point of incomprehension.

Though the most baffling thing of all though, was the fact they were all still alive, and it wasn't because they escaped somehow, no, they couldn't even if they wanted to.

It let them live.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my files for forever, which I found going through them one day and thought why not?
> 
> If I get inspired I might make a continuation.


End file.
